Kiss It Better
by Rie fan
Summary: After a tiring mission with the team fighting a giant 50% intangible monster interupting the timeline, Wilbur and Sam go to his room to take care of his injuries. Rated K for Kisses :D ;x


**Authors note:** Hi there! Okay so first off, this is the first Meet the Robinson Fanfic that I EVER actually completed. So before you read I just wanted to fill you in on a few things not mentioned in the story.

**1) **Sam and Wilbur are around the age of 17 (Sam is younger than Wilbur by a year)

**2) **This, **I think**, takes place in an alternate time line where a bunch of things happen. Long story short, this is why Wilbur got a Head Quarters at such a young age. (Though in the original time line Sam is still going to be his girlfriend.

**3) **Sam is an OC that I made who is pretty different from Wilbur (in intrests and in looks) , but has been his best friend since she met him when she was 12.

**4)** Sam helps Wilbur with his job to protect time lines and the future of the world. However, she is more like a spy or sidekick than actually hurting people.

**5) **Wilbur has an undercover job as Captain of the T.C.T.F (Time Continum Task Force)

So I hope that clears some stuff up and I hope you like!

* * *

Kiss it better

"Ugggghhh, the pain hurts so muchhhh!" The male exclaimed.

He bit his lip to distract himself. The woman next to him opened the lights as they headed inside the room.

"That's because you disregarded the fact that the monster was 50% intangible and ran into a wall of rock," She replied.

"Don't remind me, the pain comes back with memories," Wilbur said. The annoyance showed in his voice.

"I know, but we gotta put some ice on that bruise. Even the monster cringed when you collided with the wall," Sam said. She went into the kitchen to get ice, the first aid kit, and an energy pack.

"Excellent. Now not only am I in a lot of pain, but was publicly humiliated in front of the force." He plopped onto the couch and took of his uniform jacket to inspect the damage; not only his injury, but also the bruise to his ego.

Sam came back from the kitchen with her hands occupied with the medical related objects. She smiled and sighed at the sight of him. There he was, glaring at the bruise with that pouty-puppy dog face. Any person would think it was adorable.

"Will," she walked over. "Don't think about what the public thinks. It's the public! And the only thing it knows is how to start gossip." She knew it was up to her to at least steer his mind away from his humiliation. Sam sat down beside him, washed his bruise with a wet towel, and started to search for the healing gel.

"Alright, you're right, let's just put some gel on the bruise," Wilbur said. The gel was applied and the cooling sensation was very relieving. 'Thank you Robinson products,' he thought.

Wilbur could faintly see the bruise disappearing through the blue substance. The bruise would be gone in less than an hour. Of course, he wasn't going to tell Sam that. He needed a distraction, some fun to ease his pain. A smirk became visible on his face as a plan started to form.

Wilbur Robinson was mistaken to be a serious person to some of the people he worked with and nobody blamed them. He was tough, impatient, and commanding under pressure. However, everyone he was close to knew it was just his hero complex. He just wanted to get everything right to help those and make sure everyone was fine. Those people close to him also knew he is a really fun guy, maybe too much for them to handle. Wilbur loved the extreme. Nothing was better than an adrenaline rush, an adventure, a challenge, and dragging his friends along with him.

He also liked pranks.

"Shoot!" He cried out and bowed his head. He looked up just a little to see her expression. This was going to be fun.

"Oh, my gosh! What happened?" She exclaimed.

Yes, Wilbur wasn't the best actor. But with the fact that he slammed himself into a wall, Sam thinking it's a joke comes at a minimum.

"The...pain..." Was all he said. He needed to add some suspense to see if he completely got her attention.

"Okay, okay. Where does it hurt, what can I do?" She said.

She couldn't know the problem unless he told her. She was kind of panicking, thoughts racing through her head. 'Was it brain damage, internal bleeding, something broken, brain damage!?'

Like him, her imagination seemed to exaggerate the scenerio A LOT more than it should. However, she did find it strange how he was bowing his head like that when, last she checked, he had an arm injury.

"I need something to distract me like-" Before Sam knew it, her boyfriend quickly kissed her lips and pulled back.

"This."

After that flashing moment, Sam closed her slightly gapping mouth and regained her thoughts. She saw him with the biggest smirk on his face.

"Wilbur! You sneaky little weasel! I can't believe you did that! You little faker! I thought you had brain damage or something!" She was furious and relieved at the same time. Although she couldn't hide that she found his prank a little funny.

"Who said I was faking?" He asked cheekily.

"What?" She said, her panic about to rise again. Nothing was wrong, right?

"I think I hurt my cheek while fighting. I think a kiss from a pretty girl will make it feel better."

Ah, so this was his big plan she thought.

"I hope that girl you're talking about is me."

Sam leaned toward him and as a matter of fact she did find a bruise on his cheek. It was small and not noticeable and it would always be a mystery to those who didn't know him on how he felt it there. Though all his close friends and family knew he had sensitive skin even though he would never dream of telling anyone.

She looked him in the eyes and smiled a bit as he leaned in and presented his cheek to her; his eyes looking at her, expecting her arrival. She leaned forward and kissed the scratch.

Her lips were warm against his cheek and the feeling was a lot more relieving than the gel ever could be on his arm. It was these little things that made life amazing, and he cherished them whenever he could.

He hid the pout that he felt coming when her lips left his cheek. It was amazing how much little things can be missed.

"Feel better?" She asked. She saw the look on his face just before she left. Sam felt the need to cover his face with kisses just to keep that lovable expression there where it belonged.

He leaned back and put a hand to his face as if he was deciding on his answer.

"Maybe," he replied.

Sam looked at him and smiled. He gave his signature smile and lifted an eyebrow, challenging her. She rolled get eyes and leaned forward to give him another peck when Wilbur turned his head at the last second.

Their lips met.

He pulled back to see her expression. It was priceless. Her brown eyes widened in surprise and the way her silk wavy black hair shaped her tan face made her look like an angel. Her pupils started to dilate and showed that she obviously wanted more of his soft lips. He liked that.

He leaned in slowly, giving her the message that this kiss wasn't just going to be a peck. Their lips met once again and time seemed to completely stop. Nothing mattered. Not the force. Not his bruise. It was just them, only them and not a care in the universe.

The fireworks erupted and the sparks flashed. Her eyes fluttered closed as he brought a hand to her back to deepen the kiss. His other hand was occupied cherishing her cheek. She smiled into the kiss. He tilted his head to make their lips fit more and deepen it. They both felt the beautiful sensation of passion and romance that only they can make. The two had no intent on letting go. Both locked in their own world until the need for oxygen called out to them. It felt like an eternity of absolute bliss but it was only a minute and thirty seconds. They pulled back, still wanting more. Her arms wrapped around his neck in a loving embrace. It was chest against chest, moving in a rhythm as old as time itself. They stayed like that, panting at the lack of breath. Her cheeks were rosy against her tan skin and his face was painted with the softest scarlet.

She giggled in his arms and lay her head on his shoulder.

"Why the laugh," he asked.

"That, is an excellent question." She used his signature saying, leaned back, and tilted her head. "I'm blushing!"

He smiled "I'm fine with it. It's cute."

He tilted her head and looked at her. Her deep brown eyes shined through the glasses. They squinted a little as a smile appeared on her face. Her cheeks rose, and her adorable dimples appeared.

"You know, we should do this more often," he said after thinking.

Sam sighed happily and replied."Yeah, we should. Is your arm okay?"

He looked at his arm. The wound was a lot smaller than before. Most of the gel seemed to disappear too.

"Yeah, it'll be gone in a few minutes," he said looking at it.

"Good, I'm glad," she replied.

Her eyes switched from his face to his arm until she quickly took the wounded arm in her hands and gave the injury a kiss.

"What was that for?" He asked. There was an amused gleam in his eyes.

"You did say you wanted a kiss to make it better," was all she said.

End

* * *

**Author's note:** So I hope you liked it and I really hope it was long enough and met your expectations.

Hopefully you'll love this pairing as much as I and a few others do! :D

(I **really **hope no other cannon wilburxoc, Willet, Wilbur and melody or Shanti or Penny or whatever pairing fans come after me!)

As much as I hate to say this, **I don't own Meet the Robinsons.** There! Are ya happy Disney!?... XD


End file.
